Nonwoven disposable articles used in hygiene applications, including incontinence pads, disposable diapers, and training pants generally contain one or more elastic materials for ease of wearing and/or removing the article. It is generally known to use an adhesive composition to adhere the elastic to the nonwoven substrate. Conventional adhesives used in such applications generally comprise polyurethane or styrenic block copolymer components, depending on the type of article. For example, diapers generally are made using polyurethane-based adhesives, whereas training pants generally are made using styrene-ethylene-butylene based adhesives. However, it can be costly to select a different adhesive depending on the specific nonwoven application. Furthermore, when adhesive compositions are used to adhere elastic materials, thereby known as “elastic attachments,” there is a need for the resultant article to have a low deformation when exposed to strain over time, measured as “creep resistance.”
Accordingly, there is a need for an adhesive composition that can overcome the cost prohibitive nature of existing adhesives by being versatile for a variety of nonwoven applications alike and enabling the resultant article to have a stable creep resistance over time.